


Trick Play

by ayyohh



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But like vague cause I can't write mysteries, F/M, Fluff, Football, Gen, Lilly Kane Lives, Lilly Lives, Mystery, Sabotage, Secret Relationship, Undercover, cheerleading au, for a hot sec, team detecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh
Summary: Perky is the new watchword for Veronica.If only the captain of the football team wasn't so intent on bringing out the snark in her.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 26
Kudos: 95





	Trick Play

**Author's Note:**

> Trick play [trik•plā], noun
> 
> A play in American football that uses deception and unorthodox strategies to fool the opposing team.

^^ Incredible art by VMarsFanArt

* * *

“You look perfect, stop fidgeting.”

Veronica fights the urge to tug the hemline of the too-short skirt, and crosses her arms to try and cover her bare midriff. If somebody told her two months ago that she would be wearing a Neptune High cheerleading outfit, her blonde hair high in a ponytail, she would have laughed in their face. And then punched them. Not necessarily in that order.

As Veronica and Lilly walk towards the football field, she surveys the group of girls in matching green and yellow outfits. At her old school, she went out of her way to avoid these types of girls. And now, she had to _be_ this type of girl.

She wants to flee. Lilly owes her big.

Lilly must sense Veronica’s train of thought because she gives her a discreet tap on the ass and whispers, “Go get ‘em, tiger.” Veronica harrumphs. Lilly is the exception in Veronica’s dislike of everything peppy. Her unwavering loyalty, her fierce protectiveness and her big heart are part of that. Which is why Veronica couldn’t say no when Lilly asked her to join the team when she switched schools.

“Alright, girls! Listen up.” Lilly’s voice commands attention, and, at once, the milling group of girls congregate in front of her. “Since we needed to find a replacement for Shelly, I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is Veronica. She just transferred from San Diego. Our families have” —Veronica notices her shoulders tense— “known each other for a long time, and so I know she’s going to be perfect for our squad. Please make her feel welcome!”

Veronica puts on her most chipper voice. “Hey everyone! So excited to join the team and meet you all.”

Most girls wave in Veronica’s direction, with polite smiles, but a few have a confused look on their faces.

“Umm, Lilly.” One girl elbows her way to the front of the group, sneer on her face. “I think you’re forgetting something? Starts with ‘try’, ends with ‘outs.’”

To the squad, it may seem like Lilly smiles brightly. But Veronica has known her for too long and sees the malicious glint in her eye. “Well, Madison, that’s one of the benefits of being captain. I say, no need for a tryout this time. Veronica is officially a… starts with ‘cheer’ ends with ‘leader.’”

Madison’s face turns stony, but Lilly pays her no more attention. “Okay girls, we’re working on our basket tosses today, so let’s get ready for our warm-up. Jackie, you’ll lead us.” 

The girls all chat animatedly while Jackie corrals them together. Lilly pulls Meg off to the side. “Since Veronica is joining in base position, we’re going to move you to spotter…”

Veronica doesn’t hear the rest of Lilly’s sentence, because she’s distracted by the large group of burly men bustling onto the field. Tens of them in practice jerseys and shoulder pads, lazily holding their helmets. A few of them appreciatively stare at the girls, bent over in a stretch and paying them no attention. Veronica is about to look away when she locks gazes with an attractive brunette who smirks at her. She suddenly remembers how self conscious she is in this outfit.

“Veronica!”

Her focus is pulled away by Jackie’s authoritative voice. “Get your butt over here. I don’t care how brand spanking-new you are— nobody gets out of warm-up.”

Veronica is a bit taken aback but respects her no-nonsense approach. Lilly raises her brows and tilts her head. “You heard the girl!”

Veronica walks over to the group and joins them, momentarily forgetting about the football player with the smug smile.

* * *

Two hours and one huge headache later, Lilly calls it. “Great job today, squad,” she yells, with a loud clap. “Come prepared for a longer practice on Thursday–– we need to start working on our routine for the game against Pan.”

Meg gives Veronica a high five. “Congratulations on your first practice.”

“Thanks,” Veronica huffs out, still trying to catch her breath.

“You know what? I think this calls for a group hug!” exclaims Parker, opening her arms wide. 

Veronica freezes in place but the rest of the girls charge toward her. Veronica must look like a deer in the headlights, because all she sees before a swarm of green and yellow is Lilly’s laughing face. 

After an undetermined amount of time —which Veronica can only define as _too long—_ the squad pulls back, and Veronica scurries away to grab her water bottle.

For what feels like the ninety-ninth time today, Veronica curses Lilly.

“Hey, you!”

 _Speak of the devil_.

“Lill,” Veronica whispers, “I’m gonna kill you.”

Lilly rolls her eyes. “Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad! You did a great job.”

“This isn’t me!” Veronica gestures to her outfit. “I’m a total fraud, they’re gonna see that.”

Lilly grabs her arm and drags her a few feet away to make sure nobody can hear them. “V, you _know_ I’m like, _insanely_ grateful that you’re helping me out. Clemmons is a joke, he’ll never crack the case.”

“There must be another way I can investigate without having to—”

“Well, hola, chicas!”

Veronica whirls around to find the football practice has ended, and a group of boys have wandered their way over to them.

A tall blonde with shaggy, matted hair somehow ogles every squad member at the same time, his eyes bouncing back and forth. His gaze lands on Veronica and he saddles up to her. “Oooh, fresh meat.”

The girls that haven’t left yet quickly flank Veronica and shoot daggers at the now wide eyed high schooler. “Dudettes, chill. It was a joke.”

Her teammates shake their heads and turn to walk away. “Better be,” Jackie growls. She gives Veronica’s arm a squeeze and heads toward the school. Veronica is a little shocked by the display, but is internally pleased she seems to have made at least a couple allies today. 

“Please excuse my friend, Dick, here,” a low voice intones. The brunette from the field stands beside her, sheen of sweat on his face, helmet tucked under his arm. He leans in and murmurs, “He really does a great job of living up to his name.” 

“Maybe the reason he needs to live up to it is because he’s overcompensating,” Veronica scoffs.

“Hey,” Dick shouts, arms open wide. “I’m right here!” Huffing, he stalks off.

Brunette’s lips curve up and his eyes widen a little at her words, and he holds out his hand. “I’m Logan, by the way. I don’t have a flashy name or anything, but I can guarantee you there’s no overcompensating going on here.” He winks and Veronica wants to roll her eyes, but she remembers this new version of her —the _cheerleader—_ would be flattered by having a football player coming on to her.

She puts her hand to her mouth and giggles. She sees Lilly fighting a smile, but Logan’s eyes dim and he looks disappointed. 

She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and throws him a flirty look. “I’m Veronica.”

Lilly throws an arm over Veronica’s shoulders and tells him, “She’s the friend from San Diego I told you about. She just transferred.”

Logan’s face dawns with understanding. He whispers, “Oh. So… it was your mom…?”

Veronica’s jaw drops in shock and she turns to her best friend. “Lilly! You told people?”

Lilly crosses her arms. “He’s Duncan’s best friend, of course he knows.” She turns to Logan. “Yes, okay? My dad sucks, her mom sucks, and I hope they ride off into the sunset in hell, end of story. But Veronica is fabulous and you’re gonna love her.”

Logan’s eyes rake over Veronica, and her heart races. She grabs Lilly’s hand. “Come on, Lil. My dad will freak if I don’t get home soon. He’s a total helicopter parent these days.”

Dragging Lilly over to the school entrance, she hears a, “Nice to meet you, Veronica” from behind her, and fights the urge to turn around. 

“You said Duncan would keep quiet about this,” Veronica hisses at Lilly, stumbling inside the building. “His best friend is on the team!”

“Donut won’t spill. I _may_ have walked in on him in a compromising situation with Meg, and he doesn’t want me to tell Mommy Dearest, because she doesn’t approve.” Her eyes gleam, as they always do when she has the upper hand. “Trust me, I’ve set this up perfectly. Now, you just actually have to start detecting, missy.”

Veronica sighs and curses Lilly for the hundredth time.

* * *

Cutting up some orange slices, Veronica helps Lilly prepare the pitchers of sangria. Apparently, Celeste has lost any last bit of control she had over Lilly, because when she walks into the kitchen to see Lilly pour in a mickey of vodka, she just rolls her eyes and walks out.

Lilly snickers and tastes the mixed drink. “Mmm. Perfect ratio!”

Veronica scoffs. “Is this ratio on the Lilly scale, or the regular person scale?”

“Is anything ever _not_ on the Lilly scale?” She winks at Veronica and smacks a kiss on her cheek.

Veronica rolls her eyes, though she can’t help but smile. The Kanes and the Marses have always been family friends, but since the dirty affair came out, Lilly has felt more like a sister than ever. She’s not sure how she would have survived the move without her. With all the changes in her life ––new home, new school, down a parent–– she’s thankful to have such a good friend.

Which is why, Veronica reminds herself yet again, she joined the cheer squad when Lilly begged her to investigate the sabotaging going on in the locker room.

Lilly and Veronica carefully balance the pitchers on trays as they exit to the backyard and make the long walk outside toward the crowd. Lilly is throwing a pool party for the squad and the football team. She said it was because she’s “young and hot” and her boobs “won’t be this perky forever”, but Veronica has a feeling it was for her sake, so she could get to know everyone better.

When they get closer, there’s a rush of bodies inching in to grab a cub of Lilly’s famous sangria. Veronica takes a few steps back so she isn’t crushed by the gathering. Looking to the side, she sees Logan sipping his beer, staring at her.

Flushing, she turns away, shuffling over to the cot where she laid out a towel, busying herself with straightening it out. She should really take advantage of the whole squad being here and start investigating, but she could use a bit of relaxing sun time, first. She lies down and tries to clear her mind of everything. Especially him.

Over the last couple of weeks, she’s learned a lot about Logan Echolls. As a sophomore last year, he was the youngest player to ever start as QB1 at Neptune High. Because _of fucking course_ he’s the star quarterback. He’s tried talking to her a few more times at practices, games, and in their journalism class, but she’s gotten pretty good at ducking him. He seems intent to bring out the snark in her for some reason, and she can’t afford to blow her chipper and perky cheerleader cover, otherwise the girls will never trust her.

Her eyes are closed when a shadow looms over her, blocking the sun and bringing her back to the present. She inwardly sighs and bites back the retort she wants to make.

Instead, she takes a deep breath and laughs. “Where did Mr. Golden Sun go?”

“Hiding behind a tree?”

She freezes, and peeks an eye open. Logan Echolls is standing above her, eyes on her own.

Not on her chest. She gives him some points there.

“May I?” He gestures at her feet near the edge of the chaise. 

Biting the inside of her cheek, she realizes she doesn’t really have an out.

“Sure.” Sitting up, she crosses her legs while he takes a seat. Just as she’s wishing she hadn’t left her coverup inside, Logan’s gaze not-so-subtly rakes over her. She mentally takes back the points she just gave him.

“How are you liking Neptune High so far?”

She pastes on a bright smile and gives her rehearsed speech. “I love it. Everyone has been very welcoming and I’m loving all the Pirate Pride!”

He raises his brows and chuckles, “Very welcoming. So, those daggers Madison shoots at you are warm, fuzzy looks, right?”

She digs her teeth into her lip to keep from smiling, but she thinks she might be unsuccessful. “I’m sure we’ll be fast friends soon enough.”

Logan stares at her intently, brows furrowed. He cocks his head to the side and begins, “You know, I don’t get—”

“Sangria, anyone?”

Lilly approaches with two filled cups. Logan puts down his now empty beer bottle and grabs them from her, handing one to Veronica. 

He groans and makes a face when he takes a sip. “God, Lills, you trying to kill us?”

“Oh, don’t be such a wuss, Logan.” She swats at his arm playfully. “Besides, it’s not _that_ boozy!”

He sniffs the drink. “‘Not that boozy’. Is that like, stomach pumping on the regular person’s scale?”

“I already made that joke,” Veronica snaps her fingers, “Keep up, Echolls!”

Logan opens his mouth in a breathless laugh. “Are you monopolizing the joke trade now?”

Veronica leans closer, and retorts, “Only the good ones.”

Logan’s eyes sparkle and Lilly clears her throat. Veronica leans back on the cot and puts her ‘Amber’ facial expression back into place. “Anyway, thanks for the sangria, Lill!”

“Veronica, can I speak—”

There’s a shattering sound behind them, and Lilly puts her palms together. “Please, dear Lord, give me the strength to deal with these manchildren.” With a huff, she turns and stalks off.

Veronica sips her drink slowly, hoping that Logan will get up and let her be. She chances a look up at him, and he gazes at her, as if he’s trying to figure her out like a puzzle. 

He steels himself and hesitates. She hopes whatever he brings up will be a quick conversation. She doesn’t know what it is about this guy, but she gets anxious around him. Like, her brain gets all jumbled. What’s up with that?

“I… I’m really sorry about your mom.” 

And whatever she expected, it wasn’t that.

Veronica is silent for a few moments. “Yeah, she kind of blew our whole world apart.” 

“I— I heard the details from Duncan. Before we met,” he adds, softly. “What a mess.”

“She obviously just didn’t care enough.” She looks down and breathes, “I didn’t know I could hate my own parent so much.”

She glances at him, and he nods infinitesimally. “I get it,” he whispers. “And somehow you feel guilty feeling that way even though you’re not the one at fault, ‘cause they’re the adult and they should know better.”

She furrows her brows. “Yeah. That’s exactly how it feels. It’s like, rationally I hate her. More than I’ve ever hated anyone. But irrationally, I just…” Veronica trails off, and adds quietly, “I just want her to love me enough to choose differently.”

She and Logan stare at each other for a few moments. Belatedly, she realizes she hasn’t been perky-cheerleader-Veronica this conversation, but pissed-off-and-sad-Veronica. Real Veronica. She hasn’t shared these feelings with anyone but Lilly and her dad… and now Logan. 

She’s not sure why she was compelled to overshare, but knows that no good can come from it.

Jumping up from the cot, she puts a fake smile on her face. “Anyways, all that’s in the past. I’m ready to move forward,” she maintains cheerily. 

Logan looks up at her and slowly rises, a confused look on his face. 

She takes advantage of his stunned silence and says, “I’m gonna go hang out with some of the girls. Go Pirates!” and flees as fast as a no-running-pool-zone will allow.

* * *

“So, I was like, I can show you better than I can tell you.”

“No, you didn’t!”

“Sure did.”

Veronica listens in while Carrie discusses her latest conquest, trying her best to giggle and look shocked at the appropriate moments. She hasn’t learned anything of value yet.

Parker joins their group and plops down on the chaise next to Veronica. “The rest of the squad is getting more sangria.” Her eyes light up like she just thought of a brilliant idea. “I propose a toast!” 

She’s definitely tipsy, but the other girls don’t seem to mind, raising their glasses while awaiting Parker’s spiel.

“To Veronica, our new addition! May she help us end our season better than how we began!”

While everyone tips their glasses together, Caitlyn mumbles, “At least we know she’s not the bitch who betrayed us.”

Veronica feels the tension rise within the group, and seizes her chance.

“What? What do you mean ‘betrayed’ you?”

Her squad members awkwardly lower their arms, nobody speaking. After a moment, Jackie scoffs and pipes up. “Somebody has been sabotaging the team. Slashed uniforms, shredded pom-poms, that kind of thing. We figure it has to be one of us because—”

“Who else would have so much access?” Susan finishes for her.

Meg takes a deep breath and looks at Veronica. “Essentially, one of us is stabbing the team in the back. And we don’t know who we can trust.”

The girls don’t look each other in the eyes, staring at their cups or the ground instead. 

Certain she isn’t going to get any more useful information out of the conversation, Veronica raises her glass. “Well, I agree with the toast then. Here’s to finishing off the season strong!”

The girls all echo ‘cheers’, and Veronica takes a long sip while surveying her squad members. 

* * *

“Oh, shoot! I forgot my lucky scrunchie! You guys go ahead. I’ll meet you out there.”

Veronica waits until her teammates turn the corner, then rushes back into the locker room. She has about three and a half minutes before the girls start wondering where she is. 

After the conversation at the pool, Veronica’s one-on-one subtle interrogation of her squad went surprisingly well. Even though they just met her, some of them were so open and honest with her that she felt bad deceiving them. Susan had an abortion last year. Gia’s father is in jail. Meg’s parents are psychopaths (Veronica’s words, not Meg’s). But she won’t get distracted. This is a _job_ and these girls are the _suspects_. 

Veronica opens each locker, carefully rummaging through all items (if Veronica ever needs condoms, she knows to ask Caitlyn), looking for anything out of the ordinary. At the sixth locker, by the shower, she finds a smoking gun. Or, more specifically, remnants of colourful plastic that must have come from a pom-pom. 

The same shards from the team’s shredded pom-poms Lilly found in the trash just last month. Whose locker is this?

She quickly does a bit more digging (one minute left) and finds a Lana Del Ray CD. _Carrie_. 

She takes photos of the evidence before stashing her phone in her locker, then scurries out into the hall—

—and bumps into a firm chest. 

Logan Echolls’ chest. 

She quickly takes a step back and smoothes out her nonexistent flyaways. 

“What are you still doing in here? The girls are about to head out.” He looks at her intently. 

“Had to grab my lucky scrunchie! Never do well without it,” Veronica says brightly. 

Logan furrows his brows and looks at her hair, and then her hands. “Where is it?”

Veronica opens her mouth and nothing comes out. “Oh, I, uhh… couldn’t find it.” _Why does he have to be so perceptive? Do other guys even know what a scrunchie is?_

“Okay…” He drags the word out, like he doesn’t believe her. 

“Good luck out there!” She touches his arm in a friendly gesture and then regrets it, pulling her hand back quickly. Without meeting his eyes, she hurries outside. 

The girls are gathered, about to make their entrance onto the field. Lilly faces the school, waiting for Veronica. When she sees her, she runs over, whispering, “Anything?”

“Pom-pom shards at the bottom of Carrie’s locker.”

“Carrie? What? But that doesn’t make sense.”

“I know.”

The previous week, Veronica noticed that Parker had a new brand of personal hairspray — the same brand as the team’s stolen hairspray bottles. 

The week before that, Susan was using a bottle of Nair to remove her moustache — the same product that had been swapped for the shampoo in the showers. 

So far, none of the evidence Veronica has uncovered points to the same person. _Something’s fishy_. 

* * *

Four hours later, Veronica chugs some water on the sidelines after the game. She hates to admit it, but cheerleading is kind of exhausting. She is begrudgingly starting to respect these girls and the effort they put into their sport. 

Lilly saunters over to her, bright eyes and flushed face. Lilly is always euphoric after the games, high on endorphins — not that she needs the boost. Tonight is more special than usual, because the boys just won their region and will have a shot at winning the State Championship.

“You were great out there.” She hugs Veronica and lowers her voice. “You sure once this is all over you don’t want to stay on the team?”

Veronica scoffs. “I love you, but once I crack the case, I’m never putting on this outfit again.”

Lilly rolls her eyes. “You’re still sleeping over, right? We need to talk about whatever the hell is going on.”

“Yeah, we’ll chat tonight.”

“Okay, good. I need to go talk to Caitlyn about her mishap — I’ll see you in the locker room. Duncan’s catching a ride with someone, so we’ll head out from there.”

Lilly walks away, and Veronica sees that Logan had been watching them. Instead of looking away when she catches him staring, he just gives her a soft smile. 

_Fuck, he’s cute._

She feels herself flush, smiles back and hurries inside. 

* * *

Veronica and Lilly sit on the counter in the Kane mansion, still in their cheerleading outfits, digging spoons into the Rocky Road container. They didn’t even bother with the bowls. No sleepover was complete without ice cream. 

They’re talking about the new changes to the routine when they hear voices from the front of the house. She guesses Duncan made it home. 

“Donut?” Lilly calls out. “Any later and I would have thought you actually had a life, or something!” 

Duncan walks into the kitchen, rolling his eyes. “Ha, ha, Lil. You’re hilarious, did you know that?”

But Veronica focuses on the tall brunette who came into the kitchen after him, hair mussed and warm brown eyes boring into hers. He walks towards the girls and leans on the counter beside them.

“Nice win tonight, Logan,” Lilly says, ignoring Duncan. 

Logan rubs the back of his neck, his movement bringing about a wave of his body wash scent. Veronica suddenly puts all her attention on the dessert in front of her.

“Thanks, this was a big one. But— What the hell happened with Caitlyn at halftime?”

Veronica snorts loudly. Realizing she needs to keep up the sweet, nice, perky girl facade now that Logan is here, she tries to cover it up. “Oh, wasn’t it just awful?”

Logan narrows his eyes at her. Lilly rushes to fill the silence. “She did a triple backflip into the ref. That girl’s head is in the clouds.”

“Poor Robert.” Duncan winces. “Looked like he got hit, good.”

“You mean, poor Caitlyn!” Lilly insists. 

“It’s true,” Veronica adds. “That’s the only highlight of the game people will be talking about.”

“I didn’t even think about that,” Logan admits.

“That includes your game-winning rushing touchdown,” Veronica gasps while leaning forward. “Jealous, Logan?”

He pretends to think about it and puts his hand to his heart. “I think I can let the student body take off _one_ day from stroking my ego.”

“How very noble of you.”

“Why, thank you. I do try.”

Duncan looks between them both for a few seconds. “Oookay, well,” —he claps his hands— “we’re going to play GTA, so you ladies enjoy doing… whatever the hell ladies do at sleepovers. Pillow fights, etcetera.”

Duncan walks out and Logan follows him, but not before Veronica catches the way he stares at her mouth licking the spoon clean.

* * *

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me Logan was sleeping over.”

Veronica and Lilly change into their pyjamas in Lilly’s room, fresh from their showers. 

“Oh my god, you _so_ luuurve him.”

 _Ugh_. She really regrets telling Lilly she finds Logan attractive.

“I do _not_! I just… I don’t want to have to keep up the perky cheerleader act outside of school,” Veronica maintains, busying herself with her gym bag so Lilly doesn’t see her face. 

Lilly isn’t fooled. “Mhmm, sure.” She waits until Veronica looks up and whispers with a gleam in her eye, “Veronica and Logan, sitting in a tree—“

“Lilly!”

“Oh, come on, V. I know you too well.”

“Okay, yeah, he’s hot. Like, duh. But he’s smug and loves to push my buttons and… and… and I’m not into him like that.”

“If you say so.” Lilly winks. “But I’m sure you _wish_ he’d push your lady button,” she adds under her breath.

Veronica flushes, grabs her toiletries bag and flees the room, calling out, “Going to get minty fresh!”

Walking down the hallway into the bathroom, she reflects on what Lilly said. Ever since her sexual assault last year, she hasn’t really let herself think about being intimate with anyone. She’s surprised that the idea doesn’t scare her like she thought it would. 

She turns on the tap to wet her toothbrush and squeezes some toothpaste out of the tube. She hears a noise to her left, and realizes she left the door wide open. Logan holds his toothbrush and looks at her hesitantly. 

“I think we had the same idea,” he chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’ll come back.”

He starts to turn away but Veronica blurts out, “No, it’s okay! Come on in.”

She belatedly remembers that she isn’t wearing a bra, and subtly crosses her free arm over her chest. They stand in front of the sink side by side brushing their teeth, sneaking glances at each other through the mirror. She keeps looking at his lips and mouth and… Veronica’s heart is racing and she doesn’t know why.

Okay, maybe she kind of knows.

He finishes before her and rinses his mouth. He’s about to leave the washroom, when he stops and turns around. “Goodnight, Veronica,” he says softly.

He walks away before she can respond and she finishes quickly, ignoring the flip in her belly.

* * *

Back in Lilly’s bedroom, she and Veronica sit cross-legged on the bed and go through all the clues so far.

“What if Carrie, Susan, and Parker are maybe working together?” Lilly asks Veronica.

Veronica furrows her brows. “But why? What’s the motive?” She shakes her head. “It doesn’t make sense. This just means we don’t have all the clues yet. I’ll keep digging.”

Lilly gets more comfortable on the bedspread. “What’s the next move?”

“My dad has some surveillance tech I can probably borrow without him noticing—”

“You’re going to put a hidden camera in the locker room!?” Lilly shrieks incredulously.

Veronica rolls her eyes. “No, you perv! I was thinking the perfect opportunity to catch this person is when we go to the State Championship. We’ll probably stash all our supplies in Ms. Dent’s room at the hotel, right?” Lilly nods. “I’ll put the camera in the hall and distract Ms. Dent to get her out of the room and see if anyone sneaks in — which, if their pattern continues, they will definitely do.”

“But I don’t want them to _actually_ ruin anything.”

“Good point,” she concedes. She snaps her fingers. “Okay, we’ll tell the team we are storing everything there, but at the last minute we’ll use our room. A fakeout.”

Lilly’s brows shoot up. “Damn, V. I’m so glad you’re on the case. I don’t trust anyone else with it.”

Veronica clasps Lilly’s hands in hers. “You know I would only ever join the cheerleading team for you.”

“Oh, Veronica. I think you’re enjoying it more than you’re letting on. But I won’t tell anyone.” She winks, kisses her on the cheek, and goes to turn off the lights. 

Veronica bites her lip as she shifts and gets under the covers. 

Lilly _does_ know her too well. 

* * *

Veronica looks up from the photo array she is organizing. Jackie, at the other end of the room, helps Duncan edit his article. She eyes Jackie’s half open gym bag on the floor beside her. 

State championship is this Friday, so Lilly called an emergency practice right after school. This means Veronica and Jackie brought their gym bags to their last period Journalism class in order to head straight to the field. 

She steps closer and pretends to be checking out her nails, but is staring intently at the contents. 

_Is that… body shimmer?_

Green shimmer was found on the floor almost every time the supplies were sabotaged. Half the girls on the squad douse themselves when they have games, but they all wear yellow. Veronica tries to nudge the bag open a little wider to see if she can make out the colour on the—

“Busted.”

Veronica whirls around so fast, she knocks a few photos off the table. 

Logan stands behind her, arms crossed and smirking. 

Veronica tries to calm her beating heart and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. “Huh?” 

Logan leans against the table behind her. “I said, busted.”

Veronica gulps and plasters a smile on her face. “I have seriously no clue what you mean.”

Logan looks around to make sure nobody is listening. “You can cut the act. The chipper-cheery shit is grating; and you have way too much bite to you anyway. It shines through.”

“Look, whatever you think you know—“

“You’re not on the cheerleading team because of Pirate Pride. You’re helping Lilly figure out who the culprit is.”

They stare at each other for a moment. 

Veronica breaks first. “Fucking Duncan. He told you?” She mumbles. 

Logan looks momentarily surprised. “Nope. Seems like Donut finally kept a secret from me. Good for him.”

Veronica crosses her arms. “So, how then?”

“All the whispering with Lilly? Off to the side by yourself around the squad unless you’re asking specific, pointed questions? Always the last one out of the locker room?” 

Veronica’s jaw drops open. “Have you been stalking me?”

Logan grins wide. “You may have caught my attention.” 

He should have been more embarrassed to be called out, right? Veronica should be creeped out, right? So, why is _she_ the one flushing?

“How do you even know about the sabotage?”

“Are you kidding?” Logan asks rhetorically. “Everyone on the team knows because Lilly freaked out when it happened. Nobody mentions it, though, for fear of their head being cut off.”

She keeps her voice low. “You _can’t_ say anything about me. I think I’m close to cracking it, but the girls—“

He leans close to her. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

The bell rings and he winks, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. 

* * *

The cheerleading team bustles through the automatic front doors of the Double Tree Hilton hotel. Happy and exhausted, Veronica can’t believe how much fun she’s had. 

When Lilly told Veronica about the football State Championship getaway, Veronica looked at it as an opportunity to get closer to the truth. What she didn’t expect was days of bonding and laughing with her team.

They had arrived yesterday in Carson just in time to attend the new UCA Cheer Competition— they didn’t place, but performing with the girls had been exhilarating. She thinks she finally understands the high that Lilly gets after games; she appreciates it now that she just experienced it on a bigger stage. 

Then this afternoon, the squad took a trip to Disneyland together. The girls had so much fun walking around, going on rides, and taking the absolute silliest pictures with the characters. (Carrie, in particular, posed very inappropriately with Goofy.) Veronica couldn’t remember the last time she let herself go and actually enjoyed hanging out with a large group of friends— certainly before her mother’s affair came out, and probably even before her rape, if she were being honest. 

Friends. That’s what these girls have become, she realizes. It was really easy to judge them from the outside. These gorgeous, perky girls, probably so shallow and vain, content to stay on the sidelines while the football team basks in the glory. What she has come to understand is so different.

These girls are all here for different reasons–– reasons which are the complete opposite of trivialness and vanity. Jackie wants a cheerleading scholarship so she can go to college and provide for her toddler son. Parker turned the squad into her makeshift family since she isn’t close to her parents and needed to fill that void. Meg relishes the practices and games so that she doesn’t have to be at home so much (not that she would ever admit it).

And ‘content to stay on the sidelines’? Veronica has never met such ferociously independent, strong and fierce ladies. Carrie could make a man fall to his knees with one smirk. Lilly doesn’t even need a smirk, she just needs that gleam in her eye. And Madison? Well, she might be a bitch, but she holds her own.

Veronica can’t believe the judgements she made, and feels quite embarrassed— and confused. At the end of the day, she’s still on this team to nail whoever it is that’s sabotaging the squad. No matter how close they may have gotten, she can’t forget that. But will the girls feel betrayed when the truth comes out?

“I don’t know how you did it!” Caitlyn exclaims, breaking Veronica out of her reverie.

Carrie shrugs, a confident grin on her face. “I told you, I’m a good flirt.”

“But the line was at least 45 minutes long!” Susan claims, pressing the elevator button.

Carrie bobs her brows and winks. “You’re all welcome!”

The girls are still laughing when the doors open and Logan, Dick, Casey and Luke amble out, clad in workout gear. 

Veronica and Logan’s gazes lock.

“Hey, how was practice?” Caitlyn asks them.

“It was great. If only Echolls here could throw the ball straight–– thankfully I still caught the passes, so he didn’t come off looking so bad,” Casey says good-naturedly, messing with Logan’s hair.

Logan punches him in the arm and chuckles, “You mean, if only Gant was in the spot he was _supposed_ to be, even though we practiced that play a thousand—”

“Okay, okay, fake wrestle all you want later. Right now I need to get upstairs and take the longest nap of my _life,_ ” Lilly whines, pressing the elevator button again, since it left without them. 

“Disneyland was a success, then?” Luke asks.

“Yes, but _exhausting_ ,” Veronica declares, sagging on her knees and rolling her eyes back into her head.

Dick leers at them. “You know, you guys could have saved yourself the trip and—”

“Dick, if you say that we could have ridden you instead, I’ll personally see to it that there will be nothing left for any girl to ride, _ever_ ,” Veronica warns.

Dick throws his hands up in defeat. “You’re one scary chick, Ronnie.” She catches Logan’s reverent gaze from the corner of her eye and realizes her cover slipped a bit.

Luckily, Dick continues past it. “Well, while you guys go take your nap because posing with Mickey and Minnie tired you out, we're still going for a run even after our long practice this afternoon.”

“No rest for the wicked,” Jackie smirks, as the elevator doors open and the girls start piling in.

“Hey.” Logan murmurs quietly to Veronica, and she feels herself flush due to his proximity. “Do you think we can talk for a second?” 

“V, you coming?” Lilly calls, arm out so the doors don’t close. 

“I’ll see you upstairs in just a sec.” Veronica replies. Lilly looks back and forth between Logan and Veronica, and then steps back into the elevator, nodding at Veronica.

Logan tells the guys to start their run without him, and they suddenly stand alone in the Hilton’s foyer.

“I want to help you.” Logan blurts out.

Veronica furrows her brows. “Help me with what?”

“Your case.” 

Veronica opens her mouth, but doesn’t know what to say. “What… How would you—”

“I don’t know. It’s not like I have any ideas or anything —something tells me you’ve got that covered— but, I just wanted you to know that I’m here if you need me.” He stares at her intently and adds, “I want you to know that you can trust me.”

After a moment, Veronica nods faintly. “Thanks,” she murmurs.

Logan puts his hand on her upper arm and squeezes gently, nodding. “See you later,” he says, and starts jogging to the front of the hotel. 

She turns around and jabs the elevator button a few times, not understanding why she suddenly feels so much more awake.

* * *

Veronica hangs up the hotel’s phone and gives Lilly a thumbs up. “Okay, Ms. Dent is on her way downstairs to try and fix the billing issue. It’s really too bad their computers will keep freezing,” she says with a mock pout. 

Veronica had done a little digging and found a girl in her grade who was some sort of tech wizard. If she came through with this hotel computer glitch, she could be a useful resource to have…

“So, what now?” Lilly asks nervously from her position on the double bed near the window.

While the girls had been distractedly napping after Disneyland, Veronica took the opportunity to plant the inconspicuous camera in the hall, with a direct view of their cheerleading coach’s room.

“Whoever is doing this won’t pass up an opportunity for sabotage the weekend of State. They’re for sure keeping an eye on Ms. Dent’s room. We just watch the footage and wait.”

Veronica grabs the video monitor and perches next to Lilly. Seeing her nervous facial expression, she wraps an arm around her and mutters, “This is almost over.”

Lilly sighs. “I know, but one of the girls is behind this. One of _my_ girls. I guess I’m just really sad one of them would do this.”

But Veronica barely hears her, because what she sees on the screen isn’t making sense. She nudges Lilly and they watch as the lanky football player looks up and down the hallway while he breaks into Ms. Dent’s hotel room.

* * *

**Veronica Mars to Logan Echolls** 7:42 PM

Okay… I’m going to take you up on your offer.

  
  


**Logan Echolls to Veronica Mars** 7:44 PM

When and where?

  
  


**Veronica Mars to Logan Echolls** 7:47 PM

After bed check? I’ll meet you in the courtyard out back.

  
  


**Logan Echolls to Veronica Mars** 7:48 PM

I’ll be there.

* * *

“Luke Haldeman?” Logan repeats, dumbfounded.

Veronica huffs out a sigh and nods, resigned. She really didn’t expect this. 

She and Logan are behind the hotel, in a gazebo near the pool. Under the cover of darkness, she doesn’t think they’ll get caught out of bed. At least, she hopes not.

Logan leans his forearms on the banister in front of him. “What the hell does Luke have to do with what’s going on with the cheerleading squad?” he wonders out loud.

“That’s where you come in.” Veronica sits back against the railing and turns her head to look at Logan.

Logan stands up and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Tell me what you need me to do.”

“Luke went into the room with a gym bag. I’m not sure what he has in there, but it was obviously something that he intended to do damage with.” She crosses her arms. “He thought all of our supplies were in there because that’s what Lilly and I told the team as a set up— but we actually kept everything in our room.”

“So, he either overheard that and is acting alone for some reason, or—”

“Or, he’s working with a girl on the team.”

They gaze at each other for a few moments and Logan nods. “I’m on it.”

“Why?” Veronica blurts out.

Logan shrugs and takes a step closer to her. “I want to help. I want you to trust me,” he says in a low voice.

“You told me that already.” Veronica gulps and shakes her head. “I want to know why,” she insists, breather than intended.

Logan leans forward and his eyes flit to her mouth. “Because…”

“Because?” Veronica whispers.

Logan cups her face and closes the last few inches between them, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. He pulls back and searches her eyes. Veronica’s hands reach around to grab his back and bring him closer to her, capturing his lips between hers. He deepens the kiss, groaning, and Veronica’s head buzzes. His tongue slips in and they continue making out, gently exploring each other's mouths, until they break apart to get some air. They stand there for a few moments, still holding each other, chests heaving.

And then they start nervously laughing.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Logan admits, smiling wider than she’s ever seen.

She brings her hands up to run through his hair and then rests them at the base of his neck. “If I’m being totally honest? Probably just as long as I’ve wanted to do that, too,” she murmurs huskily.

Lights from the outdoor lamps illuminate his face as he tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her forehead. 

She starts laughing again and he pecks her open mouth. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m just waiting for cameras to appear. I’m in a movie, right? New girl in town bags the star quarterback? All we need is a misunderstanding to tear us apart right before the big game, before we reunite on the field in front of everyone.”

“Wait –– you think what happened here is like a plot in a movie?” He shakes his head and grabs her hands. “I’m pretty sure in this movie you refer to, the cheerleader wouldn’t run away from the love interest every chance she got. I basically had to chase you to even give me the time of day.”

“And stalk me,” she reminds him, while leaning forward to peck his lips. “Lots of stalking apparently.”

He nods solemnly. “Lots of stalking,” he mumbles.

“Why?” 

“Why, what?”

She shrugs and puts on a nonchalant tone, an indifferent facial expression — but she’s pretty sure he’s going to see right through it. “Why all the chasing and the stalking? You could have had any other girl with a lot less effort.”

Like she thought, he seems to suspect that this line of questioning is more deeply rooted than she’s letting on.

He takes a step back, cradles her face up in his hands and bends down a bit so they are at eyeline. “Why would I _want_ any other girl?”

Veronica tries to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and he continues. “You’re witty,” —he kisses her cheek— “smart,” —he kisses her other cheek— “fucking _hot_ ,” —he kisses her nose— “and you call me out on my shit.” He captures her lips in a searing kiss. “Which, I need sometimes.”

Veronica gulps and nods a little. “Pretty convincing arguments you have there.” 

“Glad you agree,” he whispers against her mouth. 

They’re locked in an embrace for what feels like hours (though is probably only ten minutes), until Veronica pulls away.

“We should get back. You have the biggest game of your life tomorrow. You need your rest.”

Logan gives her a small, but genuine small. “You’re worth it.”

Veronica squeals a little (okay, a lot) inside her head, but outwardly wags her finger at him. “Flattery will get you... _everywhere_ , my friend.” She grabs his hand and stealthily leads him back towards the hotel.

* * *

Veronica takes a very deep breath and tries to calm her nerves during her stretch. It’s one thing to cheer on the sidelines of their field on school property, but it’s another in the vast Home Depot Centre. Even though she’s told the crowd will barely fill the twenty seven thousand seats around her, it’s still overwhelming.

Lilly senses her nervous energy and seeks her out. She gives Veronica a bear hug —careful not to ruin the hair or makeup, of course— and then looks her in the eye.

“Thank you for being here. It’s been so special sharing this season with my BFF.”

Veronica squeezes Lilly’s hands. “Let’s go cheer our asses off.”

“Fuck yeah!” Lilly yells.

She sashays away to go help Susan dig into her stretch more, and Veronica smooths down her outfit. Over the past few months, she’s actually gotten more comfortable in this getup. 

She looks toward the field, as she’s been doing often for the past half an hour. Logan’s already in his uniform, throwing the ball back and forth with the second-string quarterback. The football releases effortlessly from his hand and tightly spirals toward its target. A goofy grin creeps onto her face watching his concentration and athleticism. 

He looks up to the exact spot she stands in. Maybe she’s not the only one who has been sneaking glances since they’ve been on the field. He signals to his teammate to give him a minute, and he walks over to her.

Her stomach does a flip, but she tries to ignore it as she waits for him to approach, not wanting to get in the way of the warm-up. 

“Hey,” he says softly, his lips curving up. 

“Hey,” she murmurs. 

“I, uh— I have an update for you.” He looks at her intently. 

Her brows furrow. “You do? Already?”

“I ran back into the locker room after all the guys were out on the field. I found Luke’s bag and quickly rifled through it.”

“And?”

“ _And_ … I found scissors. Which, like, doesn’t sound so crazy, but they were purple and looked really sharp—“

“No, no, that’s perfect. I just need to figure out how this piece of information fits into the puzzle.” She balls her hands into fists to fight the urge to grab him and kiss him. He should be completely zoned in and focused on this game, and he still helped her out. “Thank you, really, I—”

“Veronica,” he puts a hand up to stop her rambling. “I’m happy to help. Really.”

He looks behind him and jerks his thumb back. “I should…”

“Yeah, of course, go, go,” Veronica urges. “Good luck, QB1,” she whispers and winks.

His eyes flick to her lips momentarily before he bows his head imperceptibly and turns with a parting smile. 

She sighs watching him walk away and spins to continue her warm-up.

Of course, it was too much to hope that Lilly wouldn’t have seen their exchange. She looks at Veronica with raised brows, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, hands clasped together at her heart. Veronica rolls her eyes. 

Last night when they went back into the hotel, Veronica decided she wasn’t going to tell Lilly that she and Logan kissed; she wanted it to be something just the two of them shared. But she took one step into their room and Lilly’s mouth opened in a gasp. “ _Spill!”_ Of course, Lilly made her share every juicy detail. Nobody can read Veronica like Lilly can. … Though Logan seems to be climbing those ranks quickly. 

Her eyes subconsciously find him again in the crowd of players, and Veronica walks over to stretch with Parker, wiping her sweaty palms on her uniform.

* * *

The base thumps in her ears as Veronica walks through Caz’s lavish mansion. Holding her hand, Lilly leads her through the throng of people dancing and laughing around them, bringing them to a table full of booze. She wades through all the opened liquor and hands Veronica a sealed tall boy. 

Giving Lilly a soft smile and a squeeze on her arm, Veronica takes it from her gratefully. 

They set out to find the rest of their squad, locating some of the girls hanging by the pool out back. Everyone is in a great mood tonight. The boys pulled off a huge win at State yesterday and the celebratory mood hasn’t waned. Veronica cracks open her beer and joins in on the conversation, deciding to enjoy the feeling of being a part of something so important before doing some recon. 

She still hasn’t found that one piece of the puzzle that makes all the other parts _fit_ , and she’s getting antsy. It’s never taken her this long to solve a case before.

She’s almost done with her beer when she spies Logan near the doors to the house. He jerks his head behind him almost imperceptibly.

“Gonna go grab another,” she tells the girls quickly. “Be right back.”

Logan walks ahead into the house and she follows him, down a few hallways into a quiet, deserted.

She turns to survey the space, impressed. “Know all the secret corners, do you?”

He comes up behind her and moves her hair from her neck before he starts planting kisses there. “I just couldn’t stand watching you sit there without being able to touch you.”

Biting her lip, she moves her arm up to his head to bring him in closer. “I know,” she whispers. “But it’s better this way for now. If the girls knew, I would be peppered with questions and I need them focused and not distracted if I’m going to find anything of value.”

“Can this case be over already? I just want to be able to—”

“Shh, Logan. Do you hear that?”

Veronica strains to listen over the music, but she thinks she hears Luke Haldeman.

She grabs Logan’s hand and tiptoes towards the hushed voice.

“—whatever I tell you to.”

She looks at Logan, holding up two fingers, trying to communicate that there’s a second voice. Someone is arguing with Luke. A girl.

“I can’t do this anymore!”

“You don’t have a choice!”

Veronica slowly peeps around the corner to try and figure out who he’s talking to, and is rooted to the spot when she sees who it is.

_I know what happened._

* * *

Veronica hears the bustling and excited roar among the crowd. The marching band is already on the field, riling up the horde of people in the stands. An infectious buzz is in the air. In just a little bit, Neptune High will start its celebratory pep rally to commemorate the football team’s win at State.

Veronica should be hairspraying her last-minute flyaways. 

But instead, she’s under the bleachers making out with the game’s MVP.

They can’t seem to get enough of each other. Their tongues tangle as she fists her hands in his hair, trying to pull him even closer — as if that were possible. His arms span her entire back, grabbing whatever piece of her he can get his hands on. And they just _fit._

“We need to go,” she whispers breathily. “They’re probably looking for us.”

“Two more minutes,” his husky voice responds.

She smiles as he leans in and he ends up kissing her teeth. “You know Coach will kill you if you don’t get your cute butt in the locker room right now.”

“Yeah, right.” He puffs his chest out and bobs his brows. “Didn’t you hear? I’m his Most Valuable Player,” he brags with his cockiest (sexist) grin.

“Would you like to test that theory?” She thinks she sees a flash of fear in his eyes and fights a laugh.

He heaves a heavy sigh and throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. “You need to give me a minute here, otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Just as she’s about to throw him a confused look, he readjusts himself and she licks her lips. She separates herself from him, puts her mouth to his ear and murmurs, “We’ll pick this up later.”

She laughs as she hears him groan loudly behind her. “Not helping!”

* * *

The squad and some of the football team linger on the field, not wanting to leave the energetic atmosphere just yet. The school went crazy at the pep rally, as this was the first time Neptune High ever won State. The guys and girls mingle, all enjoying their final moments of this wonderful high.

Veronica and Logan have been stealing glances the whole time, unable to ignore each other for so long. The pull is too strong. He finally gives in and strides over to her.

“So,” he starts. “Football season’s done.”

She taps her finger on her chin. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

He closes his eyes momentarily, lips curving upward. “As I was _saying_ , football season’s done, and my schedule just blew right open.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm. Know of anyone that might be able to keep me company?”

She tilts her head. “Well, what kind of person are you looking for?”

“Good question.” He crosses his arms and strokes his chin in thought. “Petite. Blonde. Beautiful. Does a truly terrible job at hiding her snark. Oh, and is a good kisser.”

“Only a _good_ kisser?” She shrugs with an air of nonchalance. “I had someone in mind, but if you only want a _good_ kisser—”

“I meant a _great_ kisser,” he maintains through a grin. “A _fantastic_ kisser. Sensational, really.”

“Okay, okay, sheesh. Enough with the compliments already.” She rolls her eyes, fighting a laugh. She sweeps a hand down her body. “I get it, I’m the best. You’ve convinced me.”

She looks back at Logan, but the humour has dropped from his face. He takes a deep breath and mutters, “Fuck it, you’ve solved it anyways,” before sweeping Veronica into a sizzling kiss.

She’s so lost in the moment that she only remembers they have an audience once she hears hoots and hollers (and a “Dude!”). 

They slowly pull back, chuckling, and survey the crowd around them.

There are a few shocked faces, but mostly knowing ones. 

_Was I that obvious?_

“This has been the most perfect season, ever!” Parker squeals. She seems to remember something, and her face turns somber. “Well, aside from— you know. The obvious.”

Logan shoots Veronica a look. She was looking for an opening, and this is it.

“Actually, I think I have that one solved,” Veronica confesses. Every head snaps towards her curiously.

“Oh, goodie, are we at the monologuing part?” Logan rubs his hands and looks giddy. “I love the monologuing part.”

“What do you mean? Who did it?” Parker questions.

“I’ve been looking into the sabotaging since I got here,” Veronica admits to the puzzled crowd. She looks at Lilly who gives her an encouraging nod. “And, well, at first the clues didn’t make sense. I caught multiple girls with evidence that they were the culprits — but they couldn’t have been working together, it was too messy.” 

Everyone listens to Veronica with rapt attention, hanging on her every word. She continues, “But, when I investigated some more, someone else’s name kept coming up. Pom pom shards were found at the bottom of Carrie’s locker, but someone had switched with her because she wanted to be closer to the shower. Parker had the stolen hairspray bottles, but someone gave them to her because she ran out. Susan used the same brand hair remover from the showers, but someone loaned it to her before the game. Jackie had the same colour shimmer found on the scene, but someone let her borrow it when she lost hers.”

The aforementioned girls’ faces slowly give way from confused looks to surprised shock. One by one, they turn towards Gia, whose expression becomes nervous.

“Why is everyone looking at me? I didn’t do anything!”

“Gia,” Veronica intones. “Where did you get the hairspray, the Nair?”

Gia’s brows furrow. “I… I don’t know! They were in my bag and… I never thought about it.” Gia winces and rubs her temples, probably realizing her mistake. 

“Hey, _Madison_ ,” Veronica says loudly. “Do _you_ know where Gia got those supplies?”

Madison’s face is stony. She stares at Veronica, not giving an inch. The girls all glance back and forth between them. Lilly looks positively murderous.

“Wait... Madison!” Gia exclaims. “I once saw her with my gym bag, but she said she mistook it for hers and I believed her.” Gia frowns at Madison, clearly hurt. Veronica decides that now is not the moment to remind her that her gym bag is red and Madison’s is blue.

“You see, Madison, here, has been cheering since she was four years old. She says she loves the energy high it gives her, but really, I think it’s the power status.” Some of the squad seem to be catching on, and they take a few steps back to put space between them and Madison. “So, she wasn’t happy last year when Gia joined, and, through her natural athleticism, became the best very quickly.” 

Madison’s jaw tightens. Veronica crosses her arms and goes for the kill. “That’s why, when she overheard Lilly telling Gia she was priming her to be captain next year, Madison started setting her up so she would be kicked off the team.”

“And she would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for you meddling _kid_ ,” Logan hollers from the side, looking pleased with himself.

She purses her lips to keep from smiling and inflating his ego. She and Madison continue their staring match.

“Well? Anything to say for yourself, Madison?” 

She sees the moment Madison realizes there’s no way out of this; she gulps and her shoulders drop.

“This squad is going to crash and burn next year without me as captain,” Madison bites out, her voice low, eyes swinging back and forth between Veronica and Lilly. “Gia is so freaking dumb, she couldn’t even be _set up_ properly without messing it up.”

Gia puts her hand on her chest and makes a noise which indicates that she is _very offended_. 

“Madison, how could you!? You did all of this by yourself?” Jackie asks, scowling at Madison.

Veronica’s eyes flicker to Luke, who shoots her a grateful look. She left the party last night shortly after he did, and her surveillance paid off. Turns out, Madison had started blackmailing Luke into helping her once she found out he was hiding a relationship with the very-male and the also very in-the-closet Kelly Kuzzio from the baseball team. She wasn’t sure if Madison was going to out him, but she promised Luke that she certainly wasn’t.

Madison doesn’t even have enough time to make that decision, because Lilly takes a few steps towards her and puts her hands on her hips. “Madison, if it was up to me, there would be a billboard sign detailing how much of a backstabbing bitch you are.” She points to Veronica. “Veronica, here, was kinder, thought we should let you finish off the season with us at the pep rally. But we’re done now. So get the hell out of my sight.”

Madison gives Lilly a dirty glare and stomps off towards the entrance to the school.

Everyone on the field starts slowly talking amongst themselves, trying to understand what just happened. They’re still looking at Veronica with confused expressions. 

“I don’t understand, Veronica,” Meg says, brows furrowed. “How did you figure this all out?”

_This is it. This is where I lose these friends forever. They will feel so betrayed._

“My dad is a Private Investigator and I help him out on cases sometimes,” she starts, feeling guilty. “Lilly knew I was transferring and asked me to join the team so that I could help figure it out. I’ve been working the case since I got here.”

The squad is silent for a few moments and she’s a bundle of nerves–– before she realizes they aren’t in indignant shock. They look… impressed.

Carrie speaks first. “That’s hella cool.”

“You’re like a fully-fledged sixteen year-old P.I.” Susan exclaims.

Parker squeezes Veronica’s arm. “Thank you for figuring it out. It was really hard knowing someone was lying to us.”

“But,” Veronica retorts, “ _I_ lied to you guys. Aren’t you mad?”

“Umm,” Meg booms, “You single handedly figured out the mystery that stumped even Clemmons. Why would we be _mad_?”

Veronica feels herself relax. 

Lilly throws her arm around Veronica’s shoulders. “You know what this means, right?”

Just as Veronica throws her a confused look, she and some of the team shout, “Group hug!”

Veronica is suddenly squished between a horde of girls. She’s unable to breathe, but feels relieved and elated.

When everyone pulls back, individual conversations break out; the crowd is still trying to make sense of the last fifteen minutes. 

Lilly gives her a huge bear hug. “You did it,” she whispers.

Before she can respond, she feels someone lightly touching her elbow, and she looks to her right to see Logan.

“Okay, okay, I can take a hint,” Lilly calls before walking away.

Logan wraps his arms around Veronica and she puts her hands on his chest. “Good job, Jessica Jones. You cracked the case wide open.”

“Jessica Jones? I thought I was Fred.”

“If you’re Fred, does that make me Daphne?”

“Well,” Veronica leers, “You _are_ very pretty.”

Logan pretends to flip his hair and Veronica laughs. “But seriously, folks, thanks for being my partner in crime. If you hadn’t snooped into Luke, I wouldn’t have known what to look for to get that final puzzle piece.”

“And now that it’s all done?” Logan asks her. “Thinking of staying with the team next year?”

“Yeahhh, no.” Veronica replies, with a small smile on her face that soon turns wicked. “But…”

“But?”

“I think I’ll keep the uniform.” Veronica leans closer to whisper in Logan’s ear. “For some extracurricular activities.”

She pulls back to see Logan’s dark eyes and lustful expression. He grabs her face and lays a searing kiss to her lips.

Four months ago, Veronica stood on this same field, tugging down her skirt uncomfortably, cursing Lilly and pretending to be someone she wasn’t. Four months later, she’s surrounded by her new friends and her new boyfriend.

She might just have to buy Lilly a lucky scrunchie as a thank you.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to CubbieGirl1723 whose encouragement and amazing beta convinced me for a second that I could actually write a mystery. Thanks also to Norcal91 for being my California/Cheerleading expert!


End file.
